


Distraction

by akirasun



Series: Love in the Glade [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally doesn't want to give in to the distraction that is Thomas, despite how much he really wants the new greenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justflyingthroughlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/gifts).



Thomas hated feeling so vulnerable, it made him feel small and inferior compared to Gally's cool and collected stance. He decided that taking Newt up on his advice and admitting that maybe, just maybe, there was something that he'd been missing between the Keeper of the Builders and himself and that they should explore what was there.

"You have a crush on me?" Gally snorted. His eyebrows twitched in his humor and a smirk formed on his lips that curled into a sneer. "What makes you think I have any interest in a shank like you? I don't know who has been putting ideas in your head that anyone has any romantic feelings for you, but you should give them a good smack across their face for their efforts. Let me clear one thing up for you greenie, I do not have any feelings beyond disdain and annoyance for you. Good that?" Thomas scratched at the back of his neck and nodded slowly, not trusting his voice enough to break if he tried to say anything.

"Gally, you shuck faced idiot! What the hell do you think you are doing, going around saying shit like that to Thomas when everyone knows it's a horrible lie?" Newt screamed from somewhere behind Thomas. He whipped around to see a red faced Newt approaching at a break neck speed that looked like it only aggravated his limp. "Tell me that you honestly don't feel some sort of attraction towards Thomas."

"I feel absolutely no attraction to the greenie. Get back to work, Newt, this conversation doesn't include you. Take him with you while you're at it, I really need to try to save one of the buildings that's in danger of collapsing and I don't need any distractions begging me to 'just talk to me, I feel something for you'," Gally mocked, his voice harsh but his eyes soften slightly in an almost apologetic like way.

"I told you, Newt, it was a bad idea. Thanks buddy for getting my hopes up," Thomas spat as he bristled past the other Keeper. Newt glared at Gally for a few long moments before attempting to chase after the greenie who had a good head start with his strong running legs. Gally shook his head to clear his thoughts, he did not need the distraction that he oh-so-desperately wanted in Thomas. There was no time for distractions when there were Grievers, Mazes, and general life to try to figure out while being trapped with no discernable way of escaping. Distractions would just make him complacent in wanting to stay and not letting Thomas come to any harm by going in the maze like he wanted to do. Distractions could be and would be the death of Thomas and him and he couldn't live with himself knowing that he was part of the reason that they could be stuck in here until the day they died.


End file.
